The Department of Chemistry at the University of South Carolina will purchase a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Spectrometer with support from the DRR-BRS Shared Instrumentation program. The instrument is needed by members of the Chemistry Department faculty for research in the following areas of chemistry: 1. Synthesis, "Isolation, and Characterization of Terpenoid, Macrocyclic, and Heterocyclic Compounds. 2. Enantioselective Total Synthesis of Bioactive Natural Products. 3. Mechanism of Action of Cytochrome P-450. 19F Relaxation Measurements for Heme-iron to Substrate Distances. 4. Synthesis of Crowded Carbocycles and Large Ring Natural Products. 5. Synthesis and Characterization by NMR of Cyclopropylboranes, Cyclopropylstannanes; Determination of Boron-Boron Coupling Constants in Linked Polyhedral Borane and Carborane Cages; 77Se NMR Studies of Organoselenium Compounds. 6. Kinetic Resolutions Involving Propargylsilanes. This NMR spectrometer will be a significant addition to the Department's instrumentation capabilities, enhancing both current and future research efforts.